Casanova
by Levichou
Summary: Siendo un pequeño que creció en el bajo mundo de la ciudad Sina, Levi toma la decisión de salir de aquel lugar y encontrar una nueva forma de vida. Al pasar el tiempo, se convierte en un hombre que le da placer a las mujeres con tal de ganar dinero. No obstante, unos hermosos ojos turquesas se atraviesan en su camino y de ahí, queda hechizado por estos mismos... ACT!: Prolog2
1. Prologo 1

_**BIENVENIDOS SEAN A MI SEGUNDO FANFIC DE SnK:D  
Es un gusto compartir este nuevo AU con ustedes:3**_**  
NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Es un fanfic Riren (LevixEren)  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), aproximadamente del siglo XVI.  
▪ Habrá OC's, y se irán inventando conforme vaya avanzando la historia.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Se irán colocando conforme a la historia vaya avanzando.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**PROLOGO I**__**: El Ladrón  
[Una elección sin opciones múltiples]**_

Llevaba corriendo a lo largo de tres cuadras. Dos oficiales de la guardia regional, le seguían por detrás; eran dos hombres de traje color rojo con azul marino y arreglos en plata. Estos, maldecían lo rápido que era ese chiquillo de cabellos negros y harapos pobres.  
El pequeño de ocho años aproximadamente, corría entre las calles de la ciudad Sina con tres pedazos de pan escondidos en un pequeño costal.

Sentía que el aire se le estaba escapando a cada que intentaba acelerar su paso pero, debía continuar y más rápido; sin embargo, cuando menos se lo espero, estaba siendo interceptado por otro oficial regional que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Paro en su caminar unos cuantos segundos.  
Pensó rápido y miro a su alrededor. Una idea vino a su cabeza cuando observo una pila de cajas a su lado derecho. Corrió hasta enorme fila de cajas y pateo la que estaba hasta abajo, que era el sustento de todas estas. Punto para este pequeño azabache.

Las cajas cayeron sobre el oficial que le bloqueaba el paso y por fin, volvió a emprender su caminar. Con esa idea suya, pudo perder a los otros dos "cerdos" que le seguían por detrás. Aliviado, comenzó a caminar con más calma, hasta llegar a las afueras de la cuidad Sina. Ahí, vivían todos los expulsados, los más pobres: ladrones, prostitutas, asesinos.  
No quiso arriesgarse a caminar por en medio de las calles pues, corría peligro en que alguien le quitara su "premio" que había obtenido por su muy peligroso y arduo trabajo. Entonces, doblo por una esquina, hasta llegar a lo que era un callejón sin salida. Ahí, se encontraban otros dos niños de su edad: un niño rubio y una niña de cabellos rojizos peinado en dos coletas.

Al llegar, observo a ambos se alegraron de verle y paso a sentarse en una caja para después, tomar el costal que estaba protegiendo con su vida y sacar lo que había dentro. El pequeño azabache, le dio primero un pan al niño rubio y después, a la niña más pequeña. Él se quedó con el pedazo restante de pan que había en el costal y comenzó a comerlo con cierto deleite. Para estos tres niños pobres, ese insignificante alimento era como un manjar en donde vivían.

Los tres pequeños, comieron aquello y después, suspiraron con cierto gusto. El chico rubio y la pelirroja tocaron sus barrigas, que se sentían llenas y satisfechas por haber comido algo bien, después de no hacerlo en días pasados. Sin embargo, el que parecía no estar a gusto con aquello era el niño morocho, que permanecía con un rostro neutral después de haber comido.  
Sus amigos notaron aquello y, la primera en preguntar, fue la pelirroja…

– ¿Fue muy difícil esta vez? –

El azabache le observo en silencio y solo asintió con la cabeza.

– Hm, parece como si ya supieran que vamos cada tres días por comida… – Espeto el rubio, poniendo una pose pensativa. Después suspiro e hizo una mueca con cierto desagrado.  
– Parece que tendremos que volver a tomar una nueva ruta para no ser descubiertos de nuevo… –

– ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto la pelirroja con un aire decepcionado.  
– ¡No juegues Farlan!  
¡Nos tomara más de tres días encontrar otra ruta! – Se quejó ella, cruzándose de brazos después.

– No tenemos opción Isabel.  
Es eso o morirnos de hambre… – Espeto Farlan.

– P-pero… – Intento excusar Isabel, sin embargo, no pudo. Suspiro resignada y solamente se dignó a voltear a ver al chico azabache, quien ya hacia mirando hacia el suelo y aun sin decir palabra alguna.  
– ¿Qué opinas tú, Levi? –

El mencionado, al escuchar su nombre, volteo la cabeza hacia el cielo y se le quedo mirando a este mismo en silencio.  
Después, cerró los ojos unos momentos para soltar un suspiro cansado y ponerse de pie de nueva cuenta. Entonces, poso su afilada mirada color gris sobre sus dos amigos para tomar una decisión….

– Pienso, que es hora de dejar de este jodido lugar… – Comento el, con un aire serio, pero decidido. Los otros dos niños, se miraron sorprendidos ante la respuesta del pelinegro.

– Nadie nos querrá en la cuidad principal…  
Ni siquiera, estamos dentro de un orfanato para que alguien logre adoptarnos… – Comento Farlan, viéndose algo negativo.

– Sobreviviremos… – Contesto el niño azabache, dándole la espalda a ambos.  
– Hemos vivido ocho años en el bajo mundo, que es cruel y lleno de injusticias…  
Sina, no es más que la cuidad de los "cerdos". No será difícil conseguir una vida mejor ahí que aquí… – Comento el pelinegro mientras apretaba sus manos, haciéndolas puños.  
Tanto Isabel, como Farlan, observaron aquello y trataron de pensarlo mejor ante aquella opción que les daba su amigo.

– Sera muy difícil encontrar trabajo ahí… – Dijo Isabel hacia Farlan, mientras miraba a Levi con cierto aire inseguro. El azabache se volvió hacia ellos, estando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– ¿Qué rayos les pasa ahora?  
Se nota que no quieren salir de ese iracundo sitio… – Espeto el de cabellos negros, mientras apretaba más sus manos hechas puño.  
Entonces Farlan, fue el siguiente en hablar, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

– Nadie le daría trabajo a tres niños de ocho años…  
No sabemos hacer quehaceres del hogar, cocinar o algo, para que tan siquiera nos contraten de sirvientes en alguna vivienda de familia media… –

– Pues, seguiremos buscando… – Escupió el azabache, frunciendo más la vista con cierto coraje.

– Levi, no sabes hacer nada. Absolutamente nada…  
Ni siquiera sabemos leer y/o escribir… – Espeto de nuevo el rubio, tratando de ser realista.  
– Nadie querrá a tres niños pobres, que ni siquiera saben de dónde vienen… –

– Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres?  
¿Seguir escondiéndote como un estúpido animal cuando están a punto de cazarlo?  
¿Morir de hambre, cuando quieres conocer lo restante de este absurdo mundo?  
Te desconozco ahora, Farlan… – Dijo el pelinegro, mientras terminaba su comentario al momento de chasquear la lengua. Entonces, el tomo una decisión por si solo; el iría solo a Sina, tratando de luchar por sobrevivir.

Fue hasta lo que era su estante (que era una caja común y corriente). Tomo el costal que había usado para ocultar los panes y ahí, metió solamente una bufanda gris algo agujerada y una foto, donde aparecía el cuándo era un bebé y una mujer de cabellos negros.  
Y antes de colocarse el costal sobre la espalda, tomo una capa color azul obscuro para colocársela encima. Teniendo todo listo, coloco el pequeño costal en su espalda y antes de emprender su caminar, miro de reojo a sus dos amigos, quienes estaban en silencio mirándole decidido a irse.

– Yo quiero seguir viviendo… – Murmuro y comenzó a caminar, sin mirar atrás.

Si, era difícil dejar a aquellos dos niños, con quien había compartido parte de su niñez pero, él ya estaba harto de tener que huir como vil rata, por solo tres pedazos de pan.  
No quería morir, sin ver lo que había más allá de la cuidad Sina. 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Sus pensamientos le estaban haciendo perderse y por ello mismo, ni se dio cuenta que ya estaba llegando a lo que era el condado principal en Sina, que era el lugar donde comenzaba a verse la casas grandes y extravagantes de los cerdos ricos.  
Pero antes de dar un paso a su nuevo reto por seguir viviendo, se escuchó como unos pasos apresurados se acercaban hacia él. Volteo para ver de quien se trataba; su mirada se abrió en grande cuando se fijó que sus dos amigos corrían hacia él, con un aire cansado.

Cuando estos dos lograron estar frente suya, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Levi les miro de manera expectante…

– Ya estaba dudando de que vendrían… – Dijo el chico azabache, mientras cruzaba sus dos brazos sobre su pecho.

– Oye… – Inquirió apenas la pelirroja, estando respirando agitado.  
– No sé qué tengas planeado pero, definitivamente… Yo tampoco quiero morir ahora… – Espeto ella con una sonrisa a medio formar, estando mirando al azabache.

Levi, por su parte, suspiro pesado y espero a que sus amigos recuperaran el aliento.  
Un poco después, Farlan, ya repuesto, observo al azabache y hablo esta vez…

– ¿De verdad, tienes un plan? – Pregunto.

– Lo tengo pero, es algo que no nos va a gustar a ninguno de los tres… – Ante aquella respuesta, tanto Isabel como Farlan, se quedaron en silencio para escuchar.

– Tu haz dicho que no podemos hacer nada, puesto que somos niños…  
Sin embargo, hay algo que aún podemos hacer y eso no es solo por ser unos mocosos. Es por que venimos del 'Bajo Mundo', el lugar donde se comete estupideces gracias a las 'cosas de adultos'… – Comento con aire serio el de ojos griseados, mientras Isabel y Farlan se exaltaban un poco ante aquel "plan".

– Un momento…  
Estas diciendo… ¿Qué vendamos nuestros cuerpos? – Pregunto el niño rubio con cierta preocupación. Levi, trago suavemente ante la pregunta ajena, y después asintió.  
La pelirroja, se miraba más asustada que los otros dos ante aquella idea…

– D-dime que estas bromeando, Levi… – Dijo ella, temblando ligeramente. El azabache, frunció la vista con algo de molestia y después, cerro sus ojos, tratando de no ver a Isabel así.

– No nos queda de otra, Isabel… –

– T-tienes que estar jugando… – Dijo ella, comenzando a sentarse en el suelo y a abrazar sus rodillas. Farlan, quien también estaba asustado ante la idea, trago en seco, intentando pensar pero, Levi tenía razón.  
Si no había lugar para ellos, entonces tendrían que sucumbir a una idea de bajo nivel.

– En los burdeles, no solo se vende el cuerpo, si no la "compañía" también… – Dijo el rubio, con la mirada algo baja.  
Levi, le miro de reojo.

– ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –

– Porque, de eso trabajaba mi madre cuando era más pequeño, antes de morir… –

Los tres se quedaron en silencio para meditar bien esa decisión pero, no había opción más que tenían a su disposición. Sabían perfectamente, que nadie se atrevería a darles trabajo solo por ser del bajo mundo pero, en donde podrían recibirlos era en un lugar donde recibían a personas como ellos.

Y después de un incómodo silencio, Levi volvió a hablar, observando a sus dos amigos…

– Es ahora o nunca…. –

Farlan, suspiro y fue a lado de Levi, dándole a entender que ya no podía retractarse de ello. Levi suspiro un poco tranquilo, al saber que no sería el único que tomaría esa decisión tan difícil; observó después a Isabel, quien ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas. Extendió una mano hacia ella, para darle seguridad.

– Te protegeré, Isabel.  
A ti y a Farlan… – Espeto el pelinegro, extendiendo aun la mano hacia ella. Isabel, dejo ver sus orbes color café ligeramente cristalinos. Tardo un poco pero, cedió a tomar la mano de Levi con fuerza.

– ¿P-prometes… Que vamos a estar juntos en esto? – Pregunto ella con nervios, observando como el azabache asentía con plena seguridad.

– Ustedes dos, han sido parte de mi familia.  
No puedo abandonarlos ahora. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado… –  
Con aquella respuesta, la niña pelirroja, asintió y se levantó con ayuda de del azabache, sin soltar su mano. Después, miro a Farlan y también le tomo de la mano.

Los tres niños, tomaron aire para armarse de valor y así, dieron el primer paso hacia una nueva vida, que enfrentarían justo como lo habían hecho con anterioridad.  
Estaban juntos en esto. Irían a salir los tres de aquello, tal y como llegaron…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Caminaron por algunas calles, aun tomados de la mano. No les estaba dando buena espina todo aquel lugar. Era un poco obscuro y con un olor no muy agradable.

Buscaron en varios lugares (prostíbulos y burdeles) para obtener algún trabajo ahí mismo pero, todos los que les abrían, les cerraban la puerta de mala gana.  
¿Cómo tres niños podrían estar dentro de un lugar como esos?  
Pero, a pesar de aquellas inesperadas reacciones de la gente que los observaba, ellos siguieron caminando por las calles, buscando más y más lugares en donde podrían buscar trabajo.

Entre su caminar, se dieron cuenta que donde ellos vivían, era mucho peor que eso, por lo que siguieron caminando, hasta encontrar algún lugar donde los tres sabrían que estarían juntos y de cierta forma, seguros. Entonces, miraron lo que parecía un hotel.  
El lugar era de buen parecer, por lo que llegaron a este mismo y tocaron a puerta.

Ahí, esperaron unos instantes, hasta ver que una pequeña ventanilla se abría en la parte alta de la puerta principal.  
Ahí se asomaron dos pares de ojos y estos, miraron a todos lados, hasta que dieron con esas tres pequeñas figuras, que estaban frente a aquel pedazo de madera.  
Aquel par de ojos, parpadearon unas veces, como si se miraran con curiosidad…

– ¿Qué quieren y que hacen aquí? – Se escuchó una voz detrás de aquella puerta. La voz, era femenina y un poco ruda.  
Los niños se miraron confusos y después, el que hablo hacia aquella voz, fue Farlan.

– Queremos trabajar aquí… –

El par de ojos, se abrieron más con impresión sin creer lo que estaba viendo y, la persona proveniente de estos, no creyó lo que alcanzaba a escuchar.

– ¿Ustedes?  
¿Tres niños trabajando en un burdel? – Pregunto aquella voz femenina, con un ligero tono incrédulo.  
– Deben de estar jugando.  
Regresen por donde vinieron, que de seguro sus padres los han de estar buscando… –Dijo aquella voz, al momento de dar un suspiro pesado. Y cuando estuvo a punto de que aquella puerta pequeña se cerrara, la que hablo esta vez para tratar de convencer a aquella persona, fue Isabel.

– No podemos regresar…  
Somos huérfanos y no tenemos a donde ir… – Dijo la pelirroja, apretando las manos de Levi y de Farlan. Ellos, correspondieron al apretón, esperando a que aquella persona, no cerrara aquella puerta que dejaba ver solamente ese par de ojos.

– ¿Huérfanos? – Pregunto la voz, mientras volvía a abrir aquella puerta para seguir observando a los niños. Entonces, aquel par de ojos se cerraron unos instantes para pensar.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Los niños se comenzaban a tensar, pensando en que fracasarían ahí mismo. Apretaron más sus manitas entre sí, estando esperando una respuesta.  
Y después de meditarlo unos instantes, aquel par de ojos se volvieron a abrir, observando a los tres, con detenimiento.  
Examino a los tres pequeños y después, cerro la puertilla en cuanto los miro mejor, de arriba hacia abajo.  
Los tres menores suspiraron con tristeza, sintiéndose decepcionados. Levi, con molestia, casqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a aquel trozo grande de madera. Aquel lugar, era la única esperanza que tenían para obtener un trabajo pero, al parecer tampoco los querían ahí, todo por ser niños.  
Estaba comenzando a darse por vencido ahora…

No obstante, la suerte les sonrió por esta vez.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando ver la figura de una mujer que tenía un vestido corto y el escote muy bien visto.  
La mujer era castaña y de ojos azules. Delgada y con buen cuerpo.  
Tenía un lunar en su mejilla izquierda y cabello en curvas.  
Ella, miro a los tres niños y suspiro pesado.

– Vengan, madame Narrick los recibirá… – Espeto aquella mujer, mientras se hacia un lado para dejarlos pasar.  
Tanto Farlan, como Isabel, observaron a Levi con unas sonrisas apenas perceptibles. El niño azabache, volvió su vista hacia la puerta y, volviendo a tomar la mano de Isabel, se adentraron por fin a aquel lugar…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡HISSSSSH!  
¡Buenas a todos!  
¡Levichou reportándose de nueva cuenta! **_

_**Bueno, ya que tendré tiempo libre, me he dado la libertad de escribir mi segundo fic que me salió de la cabeza hace como tres días:'D  
¿Qué les pareció el prólogo?  
Necesito que me digan para saber si cambiar un poquito la temática del fic y eso:3 **_

_**¡En fin!  
Parece que este fic lo empezare a publicar los sábados, para que estén pendientes, ¿vale?**_

_**¡Un gran saludo a todos:3!**_


	2. Prologo 2

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Es un fanfic Riren (LevixEren)  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), aproximadamente del siglo XVI.  
▪ Habrá OC's, y se irán inventando conforme vaya avanzando la historia.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **+16.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**PROLOGO II**__**: El Aprendiz **_

– "¡AH~!" – Se escuchaban gemidos provenientes de diferentes habitaciones. La mayoría de estos, eran de mujeres; lo más posible, es que pertenecían a las prostitutas que trabajaban en ese prostíbulo.  
Los tres niños, seguían caminando y tratando de ignorar aquellos gemidos tan obscenos pero, simplemente no podían. Ere difícil hacerlo con la gran mayoría de las puertas semi-abiertas y bueno, aquellas mujerzuelas no eran para nada discretas.  
En fin, la mujer que los guiaba a lo que era la oficina de su jefa, observo como los pequeños miraban al frente con tal de ignorar los sonidos provenientes de las habitaciones.

Al llegar, los tres menores suspiraron con gran alivio. Observaron después como la mujer de cabellos castaños tocaba la puerta….

– "¿Quién?" – Pregunto una voz tranquila del otro lado de la puerta.

– Soy Alexa, madame.  
Lamento molestarla pero, hay tres personitas aquí conmigo que quieren hablar con usted… –

Un pequeño silencio se escuchó por unos instantes, hasta que la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de la tercera edad, con cabellos griseados casi blancos y ropas elegantes en color azul rey.  
La mujer, observo primero a su trabajadora y después, observo a los tres menores que ya hacían a su lado.

– Buenas noches, jovencitos.  
¿En qué les podemos servir? – Pregunto la mujer mayor, observando a los niños.  
Los tres pequeños, se miraron entre ellos para saber quién le iría a explicar a esa mujer que necesitaban trabajo sin importar que.  
El que se animó a hablar fue Farlan, quien se miraba un poco nervioso.

– V-venimos, a pedirle trabajo, m-madame… – Dijo el pequeño rubio, apretando la mano de Isabel, quien correspondió al apretón de inmediato para darle fuerzas a su amigo.  
Ante la petición de los menores, la mujer de cabellos blancos se vio sorprendida y después, observo a su trabajadora.

– Madame, sé perfectamente que no se le tiene permitido la entrada a menores de edad pero, son huérfanos y vienen de la cuidad más pobre de Sina. – Espeto la mujer castaña, mirando como su jefa observaba ahora con cierta ternura a los pequeños.  
– Se ven muy decididos a estar aquí, sin importar que… – Comento de nueva cuenta la mujer más joven, observando también a los pequeños.

La fémina de cabellos blancos, se dispuso a pensar un poco, cerrando los ojos.  
Y después de meditar un rato, observo a todos, principalmente a los tres niños que ya hacían frente suya…

– Entren primero conmigo y hablaremos del asunto… – Espeto la de cabellos blancos, antes de entrar a su despacho y esperar a que los tres niños se incorporaran a seguirle. Entonces, en cuanto dieron unos cuantos pasos, observaron como la mujer de cabellos cafés sonrió más tranquila hacia ellos. Isabel, quien fue la que se detuvo en su caminar, se volvió a acercar hacia aquella mujer y le tomo de su corto vestido que usaba ahora.

– Muchas gracias, por ayudarnos… – Dijo la pequeña pelirroja, antes de ver como aquella mujer le sonreía con más suavidad.

– No es por nada ahora, pongan mucha atención a lo que madame Narrick les tiene que decir, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo la castaña antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta aun con la mirada de la pelirroja encima.  
Después de ver como aquella mujer se retiraba, Isabel corrió hacia donde ya hacían sus dos amigos sentados, sentándose en medio de ellos.

– Bien, entonces, ¿quieren trabajar aquí? – Pregunto madame Narrick, mientras ella se sentaba en otro sillón, frente a ellos.

– Si, señora.  
Haremos lo que sea pero, por favor, denos un lugar donde dormir y… Sé que sea mucho pedir pero, también… Necesitamos que comer… – Espeto Isabel, con un poco de nervios.

– Si, por favor.  
Hemos vivido ocho años en el Bajo Mundo y, nunca hemos podido comer bien desde entonces.  
Comemos cada tres días y eso es porque hemos ido a los mercados a robar tan siquiera tres panes y nada más… – Inquirió Farlan, tratando de explicarse mejor.  
La Narrick, escucho atenta a todo lo que los niños le contaban, hasta que los primeros dos terminaron de hablar; fue entonces cuando su atención recayó en el niño de cabellos negros, que se mantenía callado y algo neutral ante la situación.

– ¿Qué sucede jovencito?  
Eres el único que no ha hablado, adelante, te escucho… – Dijo la de cabellos blancos, observando como el niño de ojos grises, clavaba su un tanto gélida mirada sobre aquella mujer.

– No tengo por qué decirle mis motivos, si mis amigos le han dicho lo que también quiero… – Espeto el menor, observando fijamente a la mujer de cabellos blancos.

– Entonces, ¿solo deseas techo y comida? – Pregunto la mujer mientras se ponía en una pose pensativa, colocando una mano reposada en su mentón y la otra, cruzándola sobre su pecho.  
Levi, estaba tentado a responder que 'Si' pero, prefirió dar otra respuesta más inteligente…

– Aparte de tener un techo donde dormir y comida cada tres o dos veces al día… – Se detuvo un momento, para observar a sus amigos.  
– Quiero seguir viviendo… – Espeto el pequeño mientras se fijaba como la mujer mayor ladeaba suavemente su cabeza ante su respuesta. Entonces, Marrick pensó rápido en cómo poner a prueba al pequeño azabache.

– Quieres 'seguir viviendo', ¿eh? – Pregunto la mujer mayor, sonriendo un tanto de lado.  
– Y, ¿crees que estando en un prostíbulo, encontraras lo que necesites para vivir? – Pregunto ella, observando como el menor de cabellos negros, afilaba sus orbes grises sobre ella.

– Si esto es lo único que me queda por hacer, entonces no tengo más de otra que trabajar en un lugar tan pútrido como este… – Confirmo el menor con suma seguridad, frunciendo suavemente su mirada.

– Vender tu cuerpo, implica perder tu virginidad y arriesgarte a muchas enfermedades internas… – Espeto la mujer, ahora algo seria.

– Aun así, puedes vivir con estas hasta donde te lo permitan.  
En cambio el hambre y morir de este siendo tan joven, es mucho peor que eso… – Inquirió el azabache, aun mirando fijamente a la mujer mayor. Entonces, Narrick se vio algo desconcertada ante las respuestas anteriores, para mirar con preocupación al pequeño…

– Ya no serás el mismo.  
Te 'mancharas' y dejaras de ser puro... –

– Madame, yo nací por una violación…  
Mate al hombre que quería violar a mi madre hace tres años atrás…  
He robado comida de gente rica… – Dijo Levi con simpleza y siendo cortante. Farlan e Isabel se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello pues ese detalle jamás había sido comentado por el azabache. Los dos niños que estaban a su lado, estaban comenzando a tener miedo de su amigo.  
– Cree que eso, ¿es de alguien puro? – En cuanto lanzo su pregunta, en el rostro del niño se hacía una expresión misteriosa.  
Una sonrisa triste y con malicia, se hayo en sus pequeños y pálidos labios. Sus orbes grises se afilaron aún más, haciendo verse entre relajado, pero sin perder la guardia ante todo. Para ser un pequeño de ocho años, aquella expresión no era común y menos en un niño como Levi.

Entonces, aquellos gestos del menor hicieron que Marrick se estremeciera y viera en él, una especie de 'brillo' muy característico.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencito? – Pregunto hacia Levi, quien sonreía ahora con preocupación nula. El menor, dejo escapar una forzada risa de sus labios, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

– Levi, madame… – Espeto de forma suave el menor, sin dejar escapar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

– Levi… – Susurro Marrick, antes de seguir observándole.  
Al finalizar su "entrevista" y ahora, miro a los otros dos menores que estaban desconcertados por la extraña actitud de su amigo.

– Todos pueden quedarse a vivir…  
Sin embargo, cada quien tendrá un 'tutor' diferente… – Y después de su aclaración, tomo una campana que ya hacía en una mesita a lado suyo, para así, llamar a otra de sus empleadas.

Pasando unos instantes después, llego la misma mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Se adentró a la habitación, observando a su jefa.

– ¿Llamo, Madame? – Pregunto ella, mientras observaba como la mujer le podía que se acercase más a ella.

– Alexa, ¿podrías ir por Verucka? – Pregunto la de cabellos blancos. Alexa, la chica más joven asintió y se retiró rápidamente para ir a buscar a su otra compañera.  
Y después de ver como la joven castaña se retiró, observo de nueva cuenta a los menores para explicarles que iban a hacer ahora.

– Necesito que me digan sus nombres, por favor… – Indico la mujer, hacia los otros dos niños.

– Yo soy Farlan… – Dijo el rubio.

– Yo, Isabel… – Espeto la niña.  
Mientras los otros dos menores se presentaban, Alexa llego con una chica de cabellos rubios, casi blancos y ojos color miel. Venia vestida con un vestido color caqui que le llegaba a las rodillas y un pequeño delantal color blanco. Esa era Verucka.

– ¿Llamo usted, madame? – Pregunto la rubia de forma suave y amable, observando a su señora.

– Querida, él es Farlan… – Dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos, señalando después al menor de cabellos rubios. La chica, se acercó al menor y le sonrió con suma tranquilidad.  
– Quiero que te encargues de él.  
Cuídalo muy bien… – Ante eso, la chica rubia volteo a ver a su jefa, sorprendida.

– Quiere decir, que puedo… ¿Adoptarlo? – Pregunto la chica ojimiel, sonriendo realmente feliz ante la idea.

– Si, si puedes… – Dijo ella mientras observaba como la rubia se acercaba al niño rubio y le tomaba de las manos, colocándose de cuclillas enfrente del sillón para observar mejor al rubiecito.  
Farlan, estaba sumamente sorprendido y estaba comenzando a emocionarse.  
¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Iría a tener una mamá de nueva cuenta?

– Mi nombre es Verucka.  
Mucho gusto, Farlan… – Dijo la rubia, sonriéndole de forma amable; ante esto, el niño se sonrojo y se miró más indefenso ahora. Al observar mejor el rostro de Verucka, se dio cuenta que ella era muy hermosa, justo como su difunta madre. Trago con suavidad y trato de no verse cohibido ahora.

Después, la rubia se levantó de nuevo no sin antes tomarle de una mano al menor. Farlan, observo entonces a sus dos amigos estando aun sorprendido por lo dicho antes por Marrick. Y su mirada se perdió cuando salió de aquella habitación, siendo dirigido a otra, junto con su ahora tutora…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Entonces quedaban nada más Levi e Isabel, quienes estaban ahora desconcertados de cómo fueron separados de Farlan. Sin embargo, ellos sabían que podrían seguir viéndole pero, aun asi, estaban sorprendidos de cómo la mujer había decidido que aquella mujer rubia seria la ahora 'madre' de su amigo.

– Alexa… – Se escuchó la voz de la mujer mayor ahora. Ambos menores posaron su vista en ella, preguntándose que iría a pasar ahora.  
– Ella es Isabel.  
Hazte cargo de ella… –

En ese momento, a Isabel se le abrieron sus ojos aún más, sorprendida ante la orden de la mujer de cabellos canosos.  
Alexa, la chica que los había ayudado con anterioridad, asintió y se acercó a Isabel.

– Ya que sabes mi nombre, debo decir que será un honor ante todo… – Dijo ella, sonriendo de lado. Isabel, se sonrojo suavemente ante eso, pero aún seguía sorprendida y, de cierta forma feliz, de que tendría una 'madre' para ella sola.  
Y paso lo mismo que con Farlan; Isabel fue llevada a otro lugar, separándose de Levi, quien fue el único que quedo en la habitación con la mujer de cabellos blancos….

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Ahora, solo queda uno… – Espeto Marrick, antes de levantarse de su lugar e ir a sentarse a lado del pelinegro. Levi, estuvo atento ante todos los movimientos de la mujer mayor, arqueando una ceja en cuanto se sentó a su lado.  
– Tu, serás mi hijo ahora… – Espeto la mujer, acercando a acariciar una de las mejillas de Levi. Ante esto, el azabache volteo a verla y se vio desconcertado.

– Hare de ti, 'una obra maestra'… – Dijo Marrick, sonriendo con suavidad al menor.  
– Serás mi aprendiz y mi hijo a la vez… – 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Los años fueron pasando y los tres niños se convirtieron en adolescentes.  
Su niñez, fue dada tal cual pensaron; trabajaron en tareas básicas como lavar la ropa de los demás empleados, cocinar, limpiar las ventanas del hotel, organizar las habitaciones y demás. Aparte, Marrick le había pedido a Alexa y a Verucka que instruyeran a Farlan e Isabel para que pudieran leer y escribir. También les pidió que aprendieran modales básicos; saber cómo tratar a los clientes, saludarlos y sobre todo, complacerlos en base a la 'compañía'.

Para ellos dos, Alexa y Verucka fueron más que solo tutoras. Esas dos chicas, se habían convertido en una madre para cada uno.  
Farlan, aprendió a ser paciente, amable y sobretodo cauteloso gracias a las enseñanzas de Verucka. Aparte, se sentía agradecido con ella puesto que, a pesar del trabajo, le daba la atención que necesitaba y eso para él, era una verdadera madre. Ella se daba tiempo libre para jugar con el e instruirlo en lo que fuese necesario.  
Tanto fue su agradecimiento, que eso, fue creciendo.  
Farlan comenzó a sentir algo por Verucka, hasta que se dio cuenta que él, ya no la quería como una madre o tutora; el ahora, amaba a esa mujer, como si fuese la primera y la última en este mundo con la que quería estar. Sin embargo, sabía que ese sentir suyo no debía ser y menos con ella, quien no podía ser de un solo hombre, si no de muchos.

Por parte de Isabel, Alexa le enseño en cómo sacarle provecho a los clientes y en ser quisquillosa en algunos aspectos eso claro sin dejar los tratos principales de cómo tratar a estos mismos.  
Le enseño a ser más inteligente y más cautelosa para trabajar.  
Isabel, se sentía tan a gusto e identificada con Alexa. La pelirroja, comenzaba a tenerle un enorme cariño a esa mujer, tanto, que en veces llegaba a decirle 'mamá' por accidente. Alexa no se molestaba y ante ello, le revolvía el cabello a la pequeña.

El único que permanecía algo distante de sus amigos, era Levi.  
Desde muy temprana edad, siguió siendo callado y sin hacer notar mucho su presencia. No obstante, seguía compartiendo la gran parte de su vida con Isabel y Farlan pero, cuando se aburría, volvía hacia su tutora para que le enseñara más lecciones.  
Mientras todos trabajaban y él estaba leyendo cualquier libro que Marrick le entregase para pasar el tiempo, observaba como hombres mayores y de alta alcurnia llegaban al lugar para ser satisfacidos y/o a tener compañía de alguna hermosa dama del burdel. Y en cuando estos salían y lo observaban por ahí, a ser frio y cortante con cualquiera de estos que se le cruzaba en el camino. Sin embargo, con las mujeres que iban a visitar el lugar lo miraban era diferente; comenzaba a emplear los encantos que madame Marrick le instruyo durante el transcurso de su niñez.  
Ante los tratos del menor, las mujeres se sonrojaban o caían rendidas rápidamente por el pequeño azabache, quien decía palabras entre románticas e incitantes, para hacerlas caer más en sus encantos.

Ese pequeño comenzaba a ser todo un galán, justo como su tutora lo quería. 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Llego el tiempo en que los tres muchachos estaban por cumplir dieciséis.  
Marrick aseguraba que ya era tiempo de que comenzaran a trabajar en el 'negocio' de verdad. Así que, una noche, cuando todo estaba ya tranquilo y no había clientes, la mujer de cabellos blancos mando a llamar a los jóvenes a su despacho, para hablar sobre el tema.

Llegaron los tres al mismo tiempo y el que abrió la puerta, fue Farlan…

– ¿Si, madame? – Pregunto el joven rubio, mientras Marrick le indicaba que era libre de pasar al lugar y sentarse en uno de los sillones. Ante esto, Farlan se hizo a un lado de la puerta, para dejar pasar primero a Isabel y luego a Levi; él fue el último en adentrarse a la habitación.  
Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en el mismo sillón, observando a la mujer. 

– Queridos, tengo que hablarles de un asunto que ya discutimos cuando eran más pequeños… –Espeto la mujer, antes de sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente a ellos.  
Los tres jóvenes, observaron atentos, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia la mujer de cabellos blancos.

– Recuerda, ¿el trato que hicimos?  
¿Sobre cuando ustedes cumplieran los dieciséis? – Inquirió Marrick, mientras observaba como los menores se sobresaltaban suavemente asentían con algo de temor. El que menos se miraba preocupado, era Levi; el sabia a lo que Marrick quería llegar, por lo que solo fue un "espectador" por el momento.

– Vamos… A empezar nosotros a hacer negocio, con nuestros cuerpos, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Isabel, con nervios.

– Así es, querida…  
Es hora de que ustedes cumplan la parte de su trato. – Dijo Marrick mientras observaba a Isabel y a Farlan. La menor de cabellos rojos, trago pesado y se encogió en su sitio. No creyó que aquello realmente fuera a ser cumplido pero, Marrick tenía razón; ellos habían hecho un trato con esa mujer, por lo que debían de ser justos con ella.

– Sin embargo… – Inquirió la de cabellos blancos, cerrando los ojos y pensando un poco más ante su decisión.  
– He visto que nos hace falta un cocinero y un ama de llaves… – Ante aquello, Farlan, Isabel y ahora, Levi, se vieron sorprendidos. Entonces Marrick, procedió…

– Desde que ustedes llegaron, han sido de gran ayuda con el aseo del hotel y de servirles a los empleados.  
Así que, para saldar ese trato, les pido a ustedes dos, Farlan e Isabel, a que se organicen y sean los primeros capataces de limpieza y de cocina…. –

Ante esto, Isabel se vio emocionada y Farlan también. El que no estaba conforme con ello, era Levi, quien estaba ahora, de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y amurrado en el sillón, dándole una muy fea mirada a su tutora, y en veces, a sus amigos.  
Los otros dos jóvenes, de inmediato aceptaron el trabajo y Marrick, ante esto, sonrió y se dignó a levantarse de su asiento para así, proceder a darle a Isabel las llaves de todo el hotel y a Farlan, un uniforme de cocinero.

Los dos jóvenes, agradecieron infinitamente a la mujer y, cuando quisieron compartir su alegría con su amigo de cabellos negros, el siguió con ese ceño fruncido en la frente, bufando con molestia.  
Eso no era lo que Marrick le había dicho una noche antes; se suponía, que estaban los tres en esto, y ahora, ¿esta mujer cambiaba todo lo que ya tenían planeado desde antes?  
No iría a superarlo, pues a él, le tocaría la parte en donde tendría en ensuciarse por completo.

Ante el comportamiento del pelinegro, Marrick le pidió al rubio y a la pelirroja, que los dejaran solos, para poder aclarar todo. Isabel y Farlan asintieron.  
Dejaron la habitación pero, Isabel se quedó unos instantes en la puerta para ver a Levi por última vez.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Marrick se volvió a sentar enfrente del único menor que quedaba en la habitación, como la primera vez que estuvo con el azabache, su hijo…

– Puedo percibir que estas muy molesto… – Espeto la mujer mayor, poniéndose seria ante el asunto. Levi, ante la ironía, decidió quedarse callado, ignorando un tanto a su tutora.  
Marrick, suspiro pesado.  
– Levi, hay una razón para esto y, si dejas de estar con ese gesto tan desagradable, te diré… –

– Hah, si claro…  
¿Razones?… No soy tonto, Stella… – Espeto el joven de cabellos negros en un tono irónico.  
– Te recuerdo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito, para entender que lo único que hiciste fue hacer de mi lo que tú nunca pudiste ser… – Inquirió con veneno el azabache, afilando su mirada sobre la ajena. La mujer mayor, suspiro más pesado, asintiendo derrotada ante lo dicho por el menor…

– Todo, fue por una buena razón… –

– ¿Qué hay de bueno en esto? – Inquirió exaltado el menor, mientras se levanta de su asiento.  
– Mis amigos y yo, estábamos juntos en esto… – Dijo el, con más molestia.  
– Y ahora, quede yo solo al final… –

– Dijiste que querías protegerlos, ¿Qué no? – Ante la pregunta contraria, el menor se estremeció y trago en seco.  
Era cierto. Había prometido lealmente, que protegería a los que podría llamar "hermanos" pero, aun así, estaba dolido porque ellos no estaban conscientes de que el ahora, sería el que debería jugar sucio en ese lugar.  
– Tú me dijiste que sacrificarías tu ser por ellos.  
Y eso es lo que harás… – Espeto la mujer, con un tono de orden.  
Levi, rendido ante lo dicho antes por su tutora, se trató de relajar en el sillón, suspirando con pesadez ahora él.

– ¿Cuándo voy a empezar? – Pregunto el menor, colocándose el dorso de su mano derecha sobre sus ojos.

– Esa noche… – Inquirió la mujer, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a una de las ventanas de la habitación.  
– De hecho, he conseguido tu primer cliente, hace unos días atrás… –

– ¿Sin consultarme? – Se atrevió a preguntar de forma insolente esta vez el azabache.

– Soy tu madre, ¿no?  
No necesito preguntarte lo que es lo mejor para ti… – Inquirió la de cabellos blancos, mientras le daba la espalda.  
– Es una mujer soltera, una condesa… –

– ¿Ehhh~?  
¿Viene de la cuidad de los cerdos? – Pregunto en forma de burla el azabache.

– Deja de ser insolente.  
Es una mujer que va a pagar mucho por placer y tú, tienes que dárselo… – Espeto con cierta molestia la de cabellos blancos.

– Admítelo, Stella…  
Sina es el lugar donde viven los cerdos que se bañan en dinero sucio… – Dijo Levi, antes de levantarse del sillón y acercarse a la mujer, para abrazarla por detrás.  
– Además, yo solo no aprendí a ser así… – Susurro el azabache, antes de arquear una ceja, esperando una respuesta por parte de la de cabellos blancos.

– Puede que tengas razón… – Inquirió la mujer, dejándole hacer al menor.

– ¿Lo ves?  
La insolencia no es lo único que aprendí. Tengo orgullo, demasiado y soy soberbio… –

– Lo sé, también eres posesivo y muy persuasivo… – Inquirió la mujer, sonriendo de lado ahora.

– Eso lo aprendí de la mejor… – Dijo el chico, antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su madre y dejar de abrazarle.

– Ya anda, tienes que apresurarte para que estés listo… – Dijo la de cabellos canosos, antes de darle una palmadita en la mejilla al azabache.

– Ajam~ – Espeto el joven, antes de retirarse del lugar y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.  
Después de encontrarse solo, sin su madre, la actitud persuasiva y juguetona del joven desapareció, cambiando a una seria.  
– Tu, no eres mi madre…  
No me conoces del todo y no sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que…  
No me subestimes, Marrick… – Espeto el menor en susurro, mientras se retiraba a lo que era su propia habitación.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

La noche había caído, el hotel estaba iluminado en su máximo esplendor. Los clientes comenzaban a llegar, pidiendo a sus mejores chicas.

Levi se encontraba aun en su habitación, estando preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera a pasar hoy.  
Y mientras permanecía concentrado en sus pensamientos, Isabel entro sin tocar, teniendo entre sus manos una bandeja con comida.

– Perdona que interrumpa pero, Farlan me dijo que no habías bajado a comer. Así que, te hizo un menú especial y de buena suerte para ti… – Espeto la pelirroja, antes de acercarse a dejar la bandeja sobre la cama del azabache.  
Levi, hizo una ligera mueca y desvió un poco más su vita. Isabel, suspiro pesado y después, se dio la libertad de tomar el rostro de Levi y acunarlo entre sus manos.

– Vengo a disculparme…  
Farlan quería venir también pero, tiene mucho trabajo en la cocina… – Dijo ella, sonriendo un poco. El azabache, siguió observándola con indiferencia.  
Después, la pelirroja acerco su frente a la ajena, para posarlas con suavidad. Cerró sus ojos una vez el contacto de sus frentes.  
– Lamentamos, no estar en la misma situación que tu pero, estamos muy agradecidos contigo…  
Sin ti, no estaríamos trabajando y, no tuviéramos un hogar… – Dijo ella, abriendo sus ojos de nueva cuenta.

– No sé si pueda pero, quiero compensártelo… – Susurro antes de acercar a posar sus labios contra los del azabache de forma suave.  
Levi, ante esto, se quedó neutral, dejando que la chica lo besara. Cuando Isabel se separó, ella sonrió avergonzada, dejando escapar un suave sonrojo de sus pómulos.  
Después, se separó suavemente de él y se retiró de inmediato de la habitación. Cuando ella estuvo fuera, suspiro suavemente, tocando sus labios. Estaba feliz, de que Levi hubiese sido su primer beso, a pesar de que este no le correspondió.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el azabache suspiro pesado y tomo lo que era el plato de sopa que ya hacía en la bandeja para empezar a comer.

– "Esto, no es un hogar… "  
"Y eso… No significa nada… No para mí… "– Se convenció entre sus pensamientos el azabache, estando terminando de comer.  
Después de estar bien comido, se vistió con la ropa que su tutora le preparo para ese día tan especial. Salió bien arreglado, perfumado y listo, para recibir a su primer cliente…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Señorita Innia.  
Es un placer tener a la duquesa de Trost aquí… – Dijo Marrick, mientras iba a recibir a su cliente más esperado de esa noche. Marrick, ya hacía con un hermoso vestido negro, haciéndole ver rejuvenecida y hermosa.  
La duquesa, era una mujer de treinta años y vestida de forma extravagante. Era de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color.  
Cuando Marrick se acercó a ella, le indico que su compañía ya estaba lista en la habitación más cara del burdel. La duquesa, simplemente sonrió emocionada y fue llevaba a la susodicha habitación.

La mujer dejo de ser escoltada cuando estuvo frente a la puerta. Ahí, esta misma se abrió sola, dejando pasar a la mujer.  
De tras de la puerta, estaba Levi, quien vestía un elegante traje negro. Tenía sus cabellos hacia atrás, haciéndolo ver más maduro.  
El menor tenía una sonrisa pícara en sus labios pero a la vez, le daba un toque tranquilo y seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

– Un placer conocerla, madame… – Dijo el azabache, mientras se acercaba a la mujer para tomar una de sus manos y posar un beso en el dorso de esta.  
– Permítame decirle, que luce hermosa hoy, y… – El menor se acercó a olfatearla y a pasar la punta de su nariz contra el cuello de la mujer, cosa que la hizo estremecer.  
– Huele exquisito, debo agregar… – Susurro el morocho, mientras sonreía aún más insinuante. Después, acerco sus labios a uno de los oídos de la mujer, en donde dejo que su tibia respiración, la hiciera ceder más rápido y así, poder acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Para su suerte, la mujer no tardo en acceder y en acostarse en la cama para que Levi siguiera seduciéndolo.  
Y así, el azabache procedió a acabar con lo que era su virginidad; se la dio a una persona que jamás en la vida sabía que existía y sobre todo, que fue sexo y nada más. Eso lo aliviaba en cierta forma.

Del otro lado de la habitación, estaba madame Marrick, quien escuchaba como la duquesa gemía, pidiendo hasta por más de ese placer que el azabache le estaba entregando ahora. También alcanzaba a escuchar como la cama se movía con algo de brusquedad, haciendo que la mujer gimiera más y más alto.  
La mujer de cabellos blancos, se hayo complacida ante lo que escuchaba; eso era perfecto y más para el debut de su pequeño aprendiz…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Una hora más tarde, se hayo la duquesa fuera de la habitación, vestida de nueva cuenta y con su porte elegante a como entro al lugar y en aquella habitación. Al ver a la dueña del lugar ahí, se acercó a ella para darle su opinión sobre el chico. Cuando la mujer de cabellos castaños le contaba lo sucedido ahí dentro, apareció entonces en los labios de Marrick, una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
Levi, lo había hecho excelente, justo como ella lo predijo.

Cuando despidió a la mujer, fue a la habitación donde al parecer, Levi seguía dentro.  
Se adentró y observo que el menor ya hacia sentado en la cama, desnudo aun y tomando algo de alcohol (wiski). Su mirada, ya hacia sobre la cama, un tanto perdida entre las sabanas.  
Marrick se acercó entonces a su hijo y se sentó a su lado, atrayéndolo a su pecho para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

– Buen trabajo…  
La duquesa quedó extasiada… – Inquirió ella, acariciando los cortos y desordenados cabellos de su aprendiz.  
– Estoy orgullosa de ti… – Dijo ella, besando la cabeza del menor. Levi, ante esos repentinos mimos de la mayor, se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos en al acto. La de cabellos blancos, se dedicó a darle mimos a su hijo mientras dejaba el vaso con wiski a un lado.

– Mañana, habrá una fiesta en tu honor, querido… – Aviso ella, sintiendo como Levi suspiraba con suavidad.  
Después, cuando quiso decir algo más, sintió que el menor cayó rendido entre sus brazos. Ante esto, Stella sonrió cálidamente y beso la frente del menor para después, acurrucarlo entre la cama y cubrirlo con las mantas.  
Cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, le dio una última caricia en los cabellos ajenos y después, paso a apagar la luz, dejando solamente una lamparita de noche encendida.  
Se retiró entonces, cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto lo hizo, le pidió a uno de los guardias en turno que nadie molestara a Levi mientras durmiera y así se hizo.  
Desde ese entonces, Stella supo que el destino de su querido hijo adoptivo, era convertirse en un Casanova; sirviente del placer femenino…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

¡BUENAS A TODOS!  
¡Levichou reportándose:D!

Huzaaa~, nuestro precioso Levi es todo un galán [desde que aprecio en mi vida, lo es, ¡DUH! (¿?)]  
Les cuento que iba a poner más detalles de cómo Levi hizo de las suyas con la duquesa, PERO, me lo reservare para más adelante:3

Otra cosa, si, dije que subiría el segundo prólogo el sábado pero, ¡ME DA IGUAH' (¿?)!  
Además, es un prólogo [MUY LARGO], así que, solo narre de cómo nuestro Levi se hizo un guapo y atractivo hombre que te da duro contra el muro (¿?):'D

Les doy el spoiler: Isabel está enamorada de Levi [COSITAAAAAAA~~(L)(¿?)]. Pero le destruiré la ilusión cuando aparezca cierto hombrecito de ojos turquesas (U):'D

¡EN FFFFINH! (¿?)  
Se les agradece un lindo review y opinión respecto a cómo estoy escribiendo esta nueva historia.  
Siento que le faltan detalles pero, se los pondré más adelante:3  
¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRA OCACION!  
¡SALUDOS!


End file.
